


Dear Charlene

by Creoprincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, High School, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creoprincess/pseuds/Creoprincess
Summary: Hi everyone! I'm soooo excited to be writing this. This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism/general feedback/hate comments appreciated ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm soooo excited to be writing this. This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism/general feedback/hate comments appreciated ;)

August 9 2018

I CANNOT BELIEVE I'm starting high school, " I mutter to myself for the millionth time. It's August and the school year has started. We're pulling out of the driveway to my new school. My mom is yapping nonstop about how much fun I'm gonna have and how many friends I'm gonna make. My cat, Levi, and I ride in the backseat crushed between my sister and my brother car seat. Levi's got his head resting on the window as if he wants to go back home as much as I do. "None of my friends have classes with me, this is gonna suck."

"It's not as bad as you think."

"Yes, it is, " I grumble to myself.

“Ashley, you're being dramatic, you'll be fine."

This was my mom's nice way of saying shut up, so I didn't push the matter. I let the rebuttal die in my throat and push it out with a sigh. This is how it always goes. She tells me I'm going to have fun, I don't have fun, then I regret listening. Besides, she’s was only being “nice” because it's my first day. 

“It's a nice day, perfect for school, and if anyone asks just say you're a senior, ” Mom says. 

Nice had come up so many times as if that would make my day nice.

“Big school, ” she continues, ”lots of new people to meet, maybe even a boyfriend,” she adds, eyeing me purposefully. “You have no reason to be shy just go out and meet people.” 

She's right, I've never been a shy person. But this is different, high school is supposed to be a big deal. Maybe I shouldn't treat it that way.

“You mean complete strangers.” 

“You mean your future friends, ” Mom snaps.

The rest of the trip is silent and we soon arrive at the gates. I plop Levi onto the floor of the car and step out, making sure he doesn't run out after me. I wave goodbye to my mom and Levi then make my way down the sidewalk and to the front of the campus. 

“Have a good day, ” Mom yells from the window.

* * *

The campus is huge and full of students hustling to get to class. I'm both terrified and excited at the prospect of making new friends or enemies. Would the people here like me? How many new friends will I make? Could I possibly get a boyfriend? Losing myself in my thoughts, I sit on a nearby bench. 

Out of nowhere, a loud alarm goes off, startling me out of my daydream. With all the excitement I forgot to get to my class. I take off running in what I hope is the direction of my first class before I get into trouble on the first day. Eventually, I make it to class, honors English. There I'm greeted by a middle-aged woman about half my height, silky black hair, and a large hooked nose. She shakes each students hand as they walk in.

“Good morning class, I'm Mrs. Spyral and I'll be your English teacher for the year. Today well be going over what will be expected of you in this class,” she says in a nasally voice.

She goes over our classroom responsibilities, note taking expectations, and late work policy. After she made sure we knew what was expected of us as a class, she went on to a presentation about herself and her family. Besides her nasally voice lulling me into another daydream, the class went on uneventful.

* * *

The day was crawling along slowly and it was only second period. I walked into what I assumed was the gym for my first day of pe. Kids scrambled past me, determined to find a seat near their friends. Then there was me, standing in the middle of the walkway like a dope. I didn't know anyone, so what was I supposed to do?

“Hey Ashley, over here!” 

I whipped my head around towards a familiar mop of brown hair. 

“Don't just stand there, come sit with us.”

Oh, it’s Alani. My old friend from seventh grade. I'm surprised she even recognized me, it's been so long. She hasn't changed a bit: long brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and a stick-like figure. 

“You have no idea how glad I am to see you, ” I began, ”I was scared I would be all alone. Are we in the same class?” 

“If you have Montgomery yes, we can all get lockers in the same row, ” she said excitedly. “Oh, where are my manners? This is my friend Charlene.” 

Up until that point, I hadn't noticed the short girl sitting next to Alani. She didn't say anything to me so I took the initiative. 

“Hi, I'm Ashley. Nice to see another friendly face, ” I said, offering a small smile. 

“I'm Charlene, ” she said short and curt.

I didn't take it personally, maybe she just didn't wanna talk. Before I could say anything else to her, our teacher called us over so he could pass out locks and combinations. 

“Let's get lockers in the back, ” Alani said. 

I nodded and we made our way to the locker room. I chose a locker next to Alani’s and Charlene parked herself across from us. While she was setting up her lock, I took the opportunity to actually look at her. 

She had peach colored skin with freckles flecked across her cheeks. Her eyes were a large dark brown and there was a mole right beneath her right eye. I had never seen anyone like her before. Would it be rude to ask her what she's mixed with?

There was no time to ask anyway, the bell rang ending pe. We shuffled to the door and said our goodbyes. “See you guys tomorrow, ” I said sadly wishing they could stay with me all day. 

Instead of moping during my third-period class, I thought about the girl with the peach skin. How could I focus on math when I’d just spent an entire class period with a girl I didn't know. Maybe she didn't want to know me. What's wrong with me? I'm basically the best person I know. I guess I'll have to change her mind then, she’ll come around eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop Charlene's back!

Late August

The next few weeks went by uniformly. Alani and I talked and Charlene ignored us, well, me. She was absolutely set on avoiding a conversation with me and I had no idea why. It was infuriating but I let it go.

I knew Charlene would try to ignore any regular conversation so when we were walking in the gym I decided to change it up a bit. Alani had let me in on a little secret about Charlene.

_'She's a bit awkward. All you have to do is talk about something she likes and maybe she'll take the bait. She's like a hardcore scary movie fan. Make it a game and try to get her to play along_ _.'_   


__This had definitely taken me by surprise. I'd assumed from her wary behavior that she would be the type to jump out of her seat during a scary movie. Heh, never judge a book by its cover I guess.

"So Alani, would you rather have someone hook your nose with a fishing pole or have your nails ripped off, " I said winking at her. 

"Oh, right. Definitely the nails, " she replied looking to Charlene. "How about you Charlene? Would you rather have your limbs ripped off all at the same time or have your teeth punched out?" She asked mischievously.

"Definitely my teeth. I need my limbs, " Charlene chimed in.

It was my turn to pipe up "Interesting choice but would you rather have someone skin you alive or have someone bury you alive?"

She didn't reply right away and I assumed our little plan had failed. 

"I'd have to say buried alive. I'm not claustrophobic, " she joked.

I was stunned. She actually talked to me and made a joke. Maybe it was my stunned expression or my jaw touching my toes but she looked to me, waiting for the next question.

"Oh, sorry. Would you rather be attached to a stick and used as a mop or be attached to a stick and be used as a paintbrush, " I said, trying to keep from jumping up and down.

"Paintbrush, " she said twiddling her thumbs.

She started to go quiet again and I didn't try to spark up the conversation again. This was proof, proof that I would get her to be my first new friend since middle school. Besides, I love a challenge.

* * *

From that day on, Charlene didn't try to ignore me. She was changing, evolving perhaps, like a Pokemon. She laughed more which was unusual to me considering her normally monotone voice. Her voice was unique, to say the least, about 4 pitches lower than Alani's until she laughed. Her laughter raised the pitch of her voice significantly and it never failed to make me laugh as well. Then Alani would laugh and soon we were all laughing like madmen at seemingly nothing.

A new unit was starting and we'd be in a classroom for most of it which eventually led to even more shenanigans. We, of course, chose seats right next to each other. According to our pe teacher, we were not allowed to talk at all. Violating said rule would result in detention. This wasn't a problem for me.

_Do you think Mr.Nelson's beer belly has a mind of its own?_ I scribbled on a piece of paper and passed it to Alani. 

She clapped both hands over her mouth to stop the laughter. She handed the paper to Charlene who scribbled something else onto it. She handed it back to me chuckling lowly.

_Yep. I bet he named it too._

To this day I still regret it but I couldn't help myself. I choked on my laughter then burst out into a loud guffaw clutching my side and fell out of my chair. When my laughter dissolved into short giggling fits I knew we were in trouble.

"Would you three like to tell the entire class what is so funny, " Mr. Nelson boomed.

"N-no sir, " Alani squeaked. 

"Well I guess that means you'll be gracing the Dean with your presence on Saturday for detention, " he said in a condescending tone.

Alani groaned and Charlene cut me a sharp glare as I hiccupped from the rest of the laughter. 

Ugh, typical.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Charlene can hate Ashley because she's annoying. Stay gay ;)


End file.
